In recent years, highly-functional cellular phones and smart phones provided with proximity wireless communication functions have become widely used. However on the other hand, demands for low-cost cellular phones and smart phones with minimum necessary functions also have increased.
Although a low-cost and lowly-functional cellular phone or smart phone of this type itself often has no proximity wireless communication function, the phone becomes capable of proximity wireless communication by insertion of a memory card having a proximity wireless communication function into a card slot.
For proximity wireless communication by a memory card, a chip antenna needs to be mounted on a substrate in the memory card. However, circuit components and circuit patterns are formed on the substrate, which blocks a magnetic flux from the coil in the chip antenna and thus the radio field intensity may considerably deteriorate depending on the orientation of the cellular phone or smart phone.